Better Than Me
by Red Roses2
Summary: PiccoloxGohan. Set during the Cell Saga. Piccolo and Gohan slept together. Now they have an egg, angry Chichi, and concerned Goku to deal with. But here's the question: Does Piccolo even want the child the egg holds? Warning: chan-slash
1. Chapter 1

Red Roses2: Hi. This is a one-shot for now. I might make a longer fiction after my Family Portrait story. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. If I did, there'd be Piccohan, and Truten. ;)

That Look

Stop looking at me like that, Goku. It's not my fault. How was I supposed to know Nameks weren't asexual like everyone else, _including_ me, thought previously? How was I supposed to know how human and Saiyan puberty worked?

What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry I puked out the egg your grandchild is incubating in? That I'm sorry I tried to help your son with what he thought was keeping his body under control?

Who should've told him about puberty, how babies were born? You and that harpy you call a wife, Goku. Not me. I knew just as little as Gohan did, Goku. So stop _looking_ at me like that, like it's _my _fault.

"Goku, that's getting really annoying." I finally snap at him.

Goku sighs and _finally_ redirects his gaze to the living room floor. The sounds of the harpy yelling at Gohan reach our ears. I grit my teeth together. It wasn't his fault! _Who was the one who tore out all the reproduction chapters in his biology books, you wench!?_ The harpy ranted on about something about waiting before marriage. I grunt. Stupid woman.

"Piccolo . . . ." Goku starts. I glare at him, daring him to condone me. I have the perfect retort in the wings. "Why? I mean, I thought you didn't have a sex drive."

Oh. That's his question. I feel the heat rushing to my face. I can just imagine the purple hue that is probably on my cheeks this very moment.

"That's . . . a little . . . complicated." I lie. It wasn't complicated. It was just . . . something I don't feel like talking about. To anyone. Unless it was Gohan, but Gohan already knows.

"Piccolo, please. I just want to know why. I mean . . . you do love him, right?" Goku asks, looking . . . I'm not entirely sure. I can't really place it. I'm not good with emotions; anyone could tell you that. But Goku Son looks so . . . lost, I think.

I don't answer his question. I feel his ki rising, and anger makes its way into his eyes.

"Answer me, damn it!" Goku yells at me.

I grit my teeth again. The harpy's yelling falters a little. She obviously wants to hear what Goku is saying. She probably thinks he'll rip me a new one. Not that I had one to begin with.

"I don't have a sex drive in the sense that you think of it . . . ." I say, mentally adding _I don't think_. Goku raises an eyebrow. I sigh. "I didn't . . . realize I had one . . . until Gohan . . . did this . . . _thing_ with his tongue in my mouth." Goku's eyebrows fly up, obviously surprised by that answer.

"Rewind," Goku says, holding up his hands. I hold back a smirk; at least he was acting normal now. "Start at the beginning. How'd it start?" I sigh. This was going to be extremely awkward.

"Look . . . . The Cell Games are coming up really soon . . . . He was talking and I was listening, like we usually do. Then he asked if . . . if I had ever . . . kissed anyone." I look up at Goku's face. Goku seems to be understand what I'm saying so far, or at least understood what Gohan was going through enough to not question my story. It was true, of course, but that didn't mean anyone would believe it. "Of course, I said no. I mean . . . anyway . . . . He then asked if I wanted to know what it was like . . . and . . . ." What am I doing? There's no way I could possibly describe what happened after that. How those feelings overtook me, controlled me like a puppet. Scared the shit out of me. How they made me want to hear Gohan make those sounds more . . . and louder.

"Piccolo?" Goku says. I look up. He looks concerned. I grunt. If we were talking about anything else, he probably wouldn't be worried about the moody look that's no doubt on my face. Faintly, I hear the bats outside. Was it already night time? The harpy must've yelled herself hoarse by now. "Was that when you . . . um, figured out you were more like the rest of us than you previously thought?"

I snort; I can't help it. "Unfortunately. How you humans and Saiyans live with it is beyond me."

Goku frowns. I twitch my ears for a second. I don't hear anything. I suddenly realize I'm holding my breath. I let it out. For once, there's a feeling that I recognize that's not a negative one: relief. I think Goku and I had the same fleeting thought. _What if Gohan heard that?_

"What happened then?" Goku whispers. I look down at the floor, suddenly overwhelmed with images of what happened. Me grabbing Gohan's hair roughly, pushing him as close to me as possible, trying to get Gohan's tongue in deeper. The sudden heat in the back of my throat yet somewhere else, something that I didn't realize had been back there. Gohan straddling my waist, his crotch touching my stomach . . . .

"After . . . a while of . . . that activity you people call 'kissing' . . . Gohan . . . . Apparently, he didn't know much about his own sex drive, okay?" I find myself becoming angry, digging my nails into my biceps. That fearful look Gohan had in his eyes when he realized I knew about his . . . problem. "He looked at me like I was going to leave and never come back. He thought I was going to think of him as some kind of – of freak just because he had the same kind of heat I was feeling, only in a different place." I glare at Goku when he looks like he's going to cut me off with a question of my last statement. "He thought something was wrong with him, Goku! He looked so – so - !"

I find I can't say anymore. I just let out a shout of frustration, ignoring the spurts of blood my nails just let loose as they dig deeper into my arms.

"I acted irrationally, okay!? I tend to do that around the kid! You do it all the time! I just wanted him to feel like he wasn't a freak of nature! I wanted him to know I wasn't going to just vanish and never return, like I hated him!" I can't _believe_ I'm telling _Goku_ this. Weren't we enemies once upon a time? And now I'm justifying myself on why I fucked his son with my mouth. "Maybe it wouldn't have happened if _someone_ had just told him what it was going to be like when he hit puberty!"

Goku looks down at the floor.

"Piccolo . . . Gohan loves you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you love him?"

I don't say anything. I just don't know how to answer that. I know I care for Gohan. I just don't know if that means I love him or not. How is a demon king supposed to know the answer to that, anyway? Besides, according to the many contexts that the humans used it in, weren't there different kinds of love? Which one was Goku talking about?

I find myself getting a headache.

"Goku, you've known me for a long time." Goku nods, but I know he doesn't understand where I'm going with this. "You know that I was born only knowing hatred and anger." Goku nods again. I breath deeply, and I'm not sure why. Maybe this conversation is getting to me more than I thought it was. "You know the only other feelings that I've ever had are all caused by your son. What you may not know is that I don't know what half of them even are. I don't know how to identify all these emotions." Goku actually looks sad about that. "So how do you propose I answer your question? To the best of my ability, and take the risk that I don't know what the hell I'm talking about? Or let you be the judge?"

Goku looks up at me, determination in his eyes, but tears roll down the Saiyan's cheeks. The combination takes me off-guard.

"Just please promise me that you won't hurt him," Goku says. I stare back at him.

"Why would I hurt him?" I ask. I wince at how clueless I sound. Despite the fact that I have no idea how to go about these kinds of things, I thought I had done pretty well until just now, letting my confusion shine through like sunlight. I mentally growl at myself.

Goku doesn't answer me, or rather, probably doesn't know _how_ to answer me. I look at the egg that's tucked securely into the homemade bassinet that Gohan had crafted out of things he found in the woods. The egg was wrapped in blankets that Gohan himself had been wrapped up in as a child. My stomach churns as I look at it. I didn't even want the stupid thing. It just popped out of my mouth, constricting my windpipe temporarily, making Dende freak out and then making the frightening transition to a Namek-version of a giggly school girl, scaring Gohan momentarily, and causing all the others to stare almost-horrified at me. I growl as I remember what Krillin had said: "So . . . Piccolo's a mommy!?" I still don't regret throwing that energy ball at him, sending him off of the lookout.

"What should I do with it?" I question, looking back at Goku. Goku blinks at me, looking honestly confused. "The egg? And what the hell do I do with it if it hatches?" I shiver at the mere thought. What if it inherits Gohan's former cry-baby habit? I think I just turned a pale green color.

Goku stares at the egg and scratches his head.

"Um . . . ." the Saiyan says unhelpfully. I look back at it.

"Would anyone miss it if I crushed it?" I say, glancing back at Goku. Then I see who's standing behind him. Now I _know_ I'm a pale green color, the palest green anyone has ever seen. Gohan and the harpy are standing right behind Goku. Gohan stares at me. The only emotion I can discern is hurt. There's another emotion, but I can't identify it. Goku notices the probably-horrified look on my face and turns around to see what caused it. His mouth formed an 'o', and he starts that annoying habit of laughing nervously.

"Ah, it's not what it looks like!" Goku sputters, waving his hands around uselessly. I bite back my own comment, which would not exactly help my situation one bit.

Gohan swallows, tries to say something, then closes his mouth again. I look at the egg again.

"It was hypothetical, Gohan." I say. I mentally punch myself in the gut. Oh yes, that helps _a lot_. Not.

"You don't want him?" Gohan asks. I blink.

"Him?" I say. Then I realize how stupid that sounds.

I am being incredibly STUPID tonight. S-T-U-P-I-D, stupid.

Tears roll down Gohan's cheeks. He looks like I just shot an energy beam through his stomach.

"All Nameks are boys, so even if an X chromosome of mine matched up with one of your chromosomes, our baby would still be a boy because Nameks only have Y chromosomes," Gohan says. All of that probably makes sense to him, but both Goku and I probably have dumbfounded looks on our faces.

Then I register how Gohan keeps referring to the egg. He hasn't called it an "it" ever since I vomited it. I, however, have been referring it to either "the egg" or "it". I've never spoke of it like it was going to be a person someday.

I suddenly realize how much that probably has been hurting Gohan. I also remember that I haven't answered his question. On whether I wanted it or not. I wince. Even in my thoughts, I don't recognize it as a real being. It's just a problem to me. A problem that's not going to go away. Unless I do crush it. But that would hurt Gohan.

"You don't have to take care of him," Gohan starts rambling. "I can raise him on my own." The harpy looks like she's about to object, but she seems to think better of it. Gohan looks like he's going to start sobbing any moment now. I can't seem to say anything to contradict what he's obviously thinking. "Just please, don't kill him."

Gohan and I just stare at each other. I still can't say anything. I don't know why. My throat just feels like it's trying to choke all the air out of me. Goku and the harpy are also looking at me, waiting for my response. I swallow, hoping that will make it easier to talk.

"If it means that much to you."

That wasn't what I meant to say. At least, not the way I wanted to phrase it. Or, was it? Did I really not want the thing?

Suddenly I have Gohan on top of me, the eleven-year-old burying his face into my chest, his arms encircling me. His tears stain my gi, and I hear strained sobs. His shoulders shake. Scratch that, his entire body is shaking.

"Thank you," the boy whispers.

I don't know what to do. I want to hold him, tell him everything is going to be okay, but the moment I move to do so, the harpy glares at me. I'm not afraid of her, or what she thinks, but Gohan . . . he seems so fragile right now. And her approval has always meant a lot to him. So I keep my hands to myself.

I glance at the egg one last time. Why would he possibly want to keep something that was going to hatch and give him something that cried and wet itself all the time?

-

Red Roses2: And that's the end of the one-shot. laughs evilly Want more? Read Family Portrait, leave lots of reviews, I'll write more chapters for that one, I'll finish it faster, then I'll turn this baby into a full-fledged fiction!


	2. Chapter 2

Redbandit: Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Better Than Me

Formally titled "That Look"

Part 2

I stare at my watch. It glares five o'clock in my face. The sun hasn't risen yet. I'm so tired from crying, but I can't sleep. I know I should. The Cell Games are in one day. But I can't. One more tear runs across my nose and lands on my pillow. I bet Piccolo hates me now. Why wouldn't he? This is all my fault. He doesn't want our baby. He never would've been a father if it wasn't for me being a freak.

I sit up, finally giving up on sleep. I crawl off the bed, stepping as lightly as I can onto the floor. I tiptoe across the room and try to open the door without waking anyone. Mom and Dad didn't go to bed until three AM. I can still hear the echo of her angry words at Piccolo, the words she doesn't know I even heard. _Get out now. Never come near my baby again. If he cries from so much as the __**memory**__ of you, I'll kill you. _Dad had tried to do damage control, but I could tell he was agreeing with the last one. Why can't they understand that Piccolo is the victim? Not me? That I'm the selfish bitch?

I walk down the stairs and into the living room. I move towards the bassinet and peer at my baby. A small smile crawls onto my face. He may still be in his egg, but somehow I already know he's adorable. I tuck the blankets around him a little more snug, and I lift him into my arms.

"Hey, little guy. I hope you're having a better night than I am," I whisper, sitting on a chair's arm. "I'm sorry you had to hear all that yelling. It probably hurt your poor ears. Just remember that no one's angry with you, and that I love you no matter what. Okay?"

I hug him close to my chest as gently as I can manage. Though I don't want to know what will happen when he hatches, I can't wait until I get to see his face. I wonder what he'll grow up to be. Will he be a fighter or a healer? A warrior or a diplomat? It doesn't matter to me, as long as he's happy.

"I love you," I whisper again. My eyelids droop slightly as I try to remember how that lullaby went again. "Bye, baby bunting. Daddy's gone a hunting, To get a little rabbit skin, To wrap up baby Bunting in."

I mumble the rhyme over and over again as I ease myself into the chair. My eyelids shut, and I trail off after "wrap up baby" as I fall into Dreamland.

-

I sense Dad before I see him. I open my eyes, trying to remember why I'm downstairs.

"What time is it?" I ask, cracking my neck as I lift my head off my shoulder.

"One thirty PM." Dad answers, sitting across from me. He rests his chin in his hand. "Your mom's still asleep." Dad trains his gaze onto my baby. "Gohan?"

"Yes, Dad?"

"No matter what happens, you know that your mom and I will always love you, right?"

I nod, but I know I'm frowning.

"Dad?"

Dad's gaze rises to meet mine. I swallow down another wave of tears.

"Does Piccolo hate me now?"

Dad's eyes widen. He sits straighter, all previous hints at drowsiness gone.

"Why would you ask that?"

A sob escapes my throat. I hate that sound. It makes me sound weak, pathetic. I sound like a wounded animal.

"Because I'm horrible," I say, the air barely carrying my pathetic voice across the room. "Because I've ruined everything."

Fresh tears rain down on my baby. I try to wipe them off, but more fall to replace them.

Dad pulls me into a tight hug, resting his chin on my head. My child – his grandson – is gently pinned between my arms and his chest.

"Piccolo has, does, and will always care about you. He will _never_ be able to hate you. I don't know if you and he will ever be like Chichi and me, but he'll always be there for you, trying to help you, protect you. You mean a lot to him. You're the only friend he really has. He'd never hate you. Try to remember that, okay?" I nod, trying to calm myself down but failing miserably. "And you're _not_ horrible. You _haven't_ ruined everything. Don't ever think that you are or have ever again. Okay?" That's not as easy for me to agree to. "Please, Gohan?"

I nod again, though reluctantly.

"Atta boy. Now, why don't we try to make breakfast this time?"

I raise an eyebrow at Dad.

"You? Cook? Horrible idea."

Dad laughs.

"Okay, Mr. Negative, why don't you do it then?"

I wipe my tears away. "Fine, I will."

I lift myself out of the chair and lay my son in his bassinet.

"What's in the refrigerator?" I say.

Dad walks into the kitchen and looks into said contraption.

"Um . . . oops. Looks like we've eaten us out of house and home again!"

I roll my eyes.

"What do you mean 'we'? Though I eat a lot, it's mostly you."

Dad laughs and scratches the back of his head.

"True, true. Looks like I have to get us some fish."

"Mom's not going to like that."

"Better than nothing!"

We both laugh at that. After a while, however, we lapse into an uncomfortable silence, both of us knowing what the other is thinking about: Piccolo, me, and our baby.

"Gohan?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"You'll make a great father. I just know it."

I blush and look down at the floor.

"I don't know . . . ."

Dad smiles at me and rests a hand on my shoulder.

"I do know, though. Chichi and I couldn't have asked for a better son, and Piccolo couldn't have asked for a better friend. And that little boy in that egg couldn't have asked for a better father, even if he was given the seven dragon balls on a golden platter."

I shake my head slightly. Dad sighs. "I mean it, Gohan. I really do. So don't be so hard on yourself. Okay?"

"Okay, Dad."

I think he knows that I don't really mean it.


	3. Chapter 3

Redbandit: Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Better Than Me

Part 3

"I'm going with you," Chichi says, holding the egg in her arms. Gohan and I stare at her.

"What?" I say, not wanting to believe it.

"I'm going with you. And there's nothing you can say that will change my mind." Chichi says, walking towards us.

"But Chichi, it'll be dangerous," I implore.

"Piccolo is going to be there, and I'm not letting Gohan interact with him on his own. Besides, someone has to make sure Gohan is safe from Cell."

I sigh. This is going to be more difficult than I had imagined.

"But . . . Mom . . . ." Gohan starts. Chichi's countenance softens for a moment.

"What is it, Gohan?" she asks.

Gohan looks like he's going to start crying again. Maybe bringing him is a bad idea. Maybe I shouldn't be relying on him to defeat Cell for us, especially since I haven't told him yet. Poor kid will probably die of shock before he even steps into the ring.

"Mom, what about Tenshi?"

Chichi and I both look at him confused for a moment.

"Tenshi? Who's that?" I ask.

Gohan looks down at the ground. "I – it's what I named him . . . ."

My eyes widen at that, and I can hear Chichi gasp a little. Tenshi means "Angel." That means that Gohan really cares about his baby. Not that I had any doubt about that, but it doesn't just comment on how much he loves the baby. It says how much he loves Piccolo, too. I try not to frown, just in case he thinks I'm frowning at the name.

"It's beautiful, Gohan," I say, putting my hand on his shoulder and forcing a smile on my face.

Gohan looks back up at us. "If Mom comes with us, who will look after Tenshi?"

Chichi walks up to Gohan and looks down on him, an empathetic look on her face.

"Gohan, if I promised to get out of there at the first sign that things get out of hand, would you let me take Tenshi with me?"

A look of terror spasms across Gohan's face. I give Chichi an exasperated look. Okay, maybe telling Gohan that he's the only one who can fight Cell won't be as taxing as I originally thought. Chichi frowns.

"Please, Gohan. I promise nothing bad will happen to him. Grandparent's honor." Chichi winces when she says "grandparent". I wince, too. Twenty-seven is WAY too young to be a grandparent. The only thing that keeps me from complaining is the fact that Gohan is also way too young to be a parent; he _is_ seven years younger than when Chichi and I had him.

"But – but Mom – what if the force of the energy makes you drop him? What if Cell figures it'd be fun to crush him into eggshell fragments? What if he hatches out there? What if - ?"

I grab Gohan's shoulders. "Gohan, look at me." Tear stained eyes peer up at me. I gulp, guilt crawling into my stomach. "Nothing like that is going to happen. I swear. I'll – I'll instant-transmit Chichi and Tenshi out of there at the slightest hint of danger . . . but . . . I can only do that at any given time if . . . ." I can't ask him to do this. What am I thinking? What kind of father am I? I should be forcing Gohan to stay home and mind his mother, not proposing he take on an evil android all on his own.

"If what?" Gohan asks me.

"If you fight Cell for me."

Both Chichi and Gohan look like I had said I had mutilated Ox-King.

"Have you lost your _mind_!?" Chichi hollers. I wince. "He can't fight Cell!"

Gohan lowers his head, his bangs obscuring his eyes. My stomach feels like it has turned to lead. How can I put him through so much?

"Goku!" Chichi cries, grabbing the front of my gi. "How dare you even consider it!"

"Dad . . . Mom . . . ." Chichi stops yelling, and we both look at Gohan. He lifts his head, determination and tears in his eyes. "I'll agree to all your terms – Mom coming and taking Tenshi, Dad being responsible for getting Mom and Tenshi out, me fighting Cell – _only_ if you agree to one of my own."

Both Chichi and I are quiet for a moment.

"Of course, Gohan," I say. I think I know what he wants.

Gohan takes a deep breath. "You have to get Piccolo out, too, Dad."

"WHAT?" Chichi screeches. I close my eyes. I knew it.

"If you don't agree, you're staying here and looking after Tenshi!" Gohan yells.

I keep my eyes closed, but I can feel the helplessness Chichi is feeling. It's radiating off her like stench on a warthog.

"Chichi, are you sure you want to come?" I ask, opening my eyes. We lock gazes and silently communicate what we're thinking to each other. Chichi bows her head and rests her forehead on my chest, eyes closed.

"Fine. We agree to your terms, Gohan." The "_but what happens to Piccolo after we leave is not our business_" is left unspoken.

Suddenly, I'm struck with an odd thought. Would I still save Piccolo's life, now that he's made Gohan so heart-broken? I know he didn't mean to, but am I really as angry as Chichi is? Should I be? Does _not_ being furious make me a bad parent? Should I have hit Piccolo, too, instead of promising Gohan I wouldn't lay a hand on him? Would that have hurt Gohan more? Am I manipulating him into fighting Cell by promising to keep Piccolo alive? My head hurts from all the thinking.

"Everyone ready to go, then?" I ask. Gohan grabs hold of my hand, and Chichi holds tightly onto my gi and Tenshi.

We then instant-transmit to the Lookout.

As soon as my feet touch the Lookout floor, I hear the reactions to Chichi's presence.

"What's Chichi doing here!?" Krillin exclaims. Trunks, Tien, and Piccolo just stare. Piccolo crosses his arms. Yamcha hits his forehead. Dende raises an – er – brow line?

"It's a long story, and we don't have time for it. Now let's go." I blink, realizing we're one short. "Where's Vegeta?"

"He went ahead," Trunks says, coming forward.

"Oh." I say, eyes landing on Piccolo. "You still coming, Piccolo?"

Piccolo nods.

"All right then. Everyone grab hold."

Krillin and Tien hold onto my gi. Yamcha holds onto Chichi's shoulder, and Trunks grabs a fistful of Gohan's gi – his purple gi. I look at Piccolo again. He hesitates, obviously not knowing where he should grab hold. A pang of pity thrums in my chest, but a flare of satisfaction bubbles up in my stomach. _God damn it_, Goku! Poor guy thinks you're _not_ going to rip him apart once you get a chance, and here you are gloating in his pain! What kind of friend are you?

"Here, Piccolo," trembles Gohan's voice, the boy holding out his free hand to the Namek. I feel Chichi move her head against my chest, away from Gohan, away from Piccolo. I find I can't watch either. I don't want to see him setting himself up for pain. Damn it! We're not even _at_ the Cell Games, and I feel like I'm going to die from the suspense and pain from this sick love story! No, I didn't just call it that. But, it _is_ pretty messed up. He's just a _kid_, damn it!

"Uh, Goku?" Tien's voice shoots into my reverie.

I look up. "Huh?"

Uh, we can leave now," Krillin adds.

"Oh." I look over at Piccolo; he has his hand in Gohan's grip. "Right. Here we go."

One second later, we've arrived at the Cell Games.

Let the Games begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Red Roses2: I don't own Dragonball Z. That belongs to Akira Toriyama, Toei, and Funimation.

Better Than Me

Part 4

I hesitate to let go of Gohan's hand when we arrive. I haven't seen him in a day, but I feel like it's been a year. I want to be near him, yet I don't. No, that's not right. I don't want to be near that – thing. Even though I know that my attitude towards it hurts Gohan. I don't want to hurt him. I don't.

Silly kid's wearing my gi, cape and all. One would think he'd get rid of it, or at least wear something else to this fight. After everything I've screwed up. He shouldn't be honoring me, letting something that represents me touch his body. His now-defiled body. Thanks to me.

Gohan turns away from me and sheds the cape.

"Gohan, what are you doing?" Krillin asks.

"Goku!" Cell calls from across the ring he constructed. "This is our fight! Tell your boy to stand down!"

Goku glares in Cell's direction, but as I look closer I notice that he's not actually glaring _at _Cell. My skin prickles with the dread that crawls up my spine. What is Goku planning?

"Change of plans, Cell! You won't be fighting me!"

"What!?" Krillin cries.

"What do you mean he won't be fighting you!?" Yamcha says.

"You're the only one who can beat him!" Tien says.

"Goku, what's going on!?" Trunks demands.

"Because – because of things beyond anyone's control, you'll be fighting Gohan instead! If you don't like it, tough!" Goku yells back at Cell.

Cell stares at Goku and then laughs at him.

"Have it your way. Send your son to his death. I'll fight you sooner or later, Goku." Cell replies.

My brain freezes. _Gohan_ will be fighting Cell? _Has Goku lost his mind_!? He can't – he can't make Gohan do that! He's had too much crap thrown at him already!

Gohan turns towards his mother, hopefully to complain to Goku. But that's not what he does. He pats the egg that the harpy's holding and whispers "Daddy loves you" to it. My insides turn to ice and my mouth tastes like tar. Gohan starts walking towards Cell and the ring, looking about as confident as a Saiyan pre-teen can. Determination is evident in his eyes.

"Gohan!" I choke out, completely without thinking.

I feel the others' eyes on me. Gohan stops and slowly turns around. He smiles – _smiles_ – at me. He should yell or something at me, not smile!

"I love you, too."

Then he runs toward Cell, to almost certain death.

"GOHAN!"

I find myself running after him, but someone grabs onto my cape.

"GOHAN!"

As soon as Gohan reaches the ring, the fight commences. Too late to stop anything, too late to prevent anything.

My eyes burn and sting. My chest constricts. I feel like I can't breathe. "Gohan . . . ."

"He's going to be okay," Goku says. "He can do it. I know he can. If he couldn't, I wouldn't have brought him."

Anger bubbles up from my stomach, and before I can second-guess myself, I shove Goku – hard. Goku hits the ground. Chichi stumbles, trying not to fall on top of him.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!? HOW COULD YOU!?"

Slowly, Goku looks up at me. His glare pierces me, freezes me where I stand. He stands back up and dusts off his gi, never taking his eyes off me. I swallow.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be questioning other people's decisions." is all that Goku says. That's all he needs to say. His words stab me like a knife, and it feels like someone twisted it deep in my gut. I turn away from him, cross my arms, and pretend to concentrate on Gohan's fight. But all I can think about is how unfair it is to put Gohan through so much.

I snap out of my reverie as I hear Gohan's scream.

Gohan . . . .

I remember when he was just four-years-old. A whiny, spoiled brat who didn't know how to take care of himself. He idolized his father and loved his mother, still does. But he grew up to a not-so-whiny five-year-old who wasn't sure how to break free from his fear. Then he grew up more than I could've anticipated when he went to Planet Namek. He even looked cute with that stupid haircut his mother gave him. He kept growing, even when there wasn't any danger. And now . . . now I might lose him. . . . .

Seconds feel like minutes. Minutes feel like hours. And those minutes really do turn into hours as Gohan and Cell fight. Gohan's blood is splattered on his gi and the ring, and some of it is even on Cell. He's panting hard, and sweat runs down his forehead.

"This isn't any fun, Goku. Why don't you come over here and fight?" Cell says, giving Gohan one more kick.

Goku grits his teeth. Chichi whispers something in his ear, and the couple sound as though they're arguing. Cell looks curiously at them.

"What is this, a family counsel?" Cell asks aloud.

The others stare at Goku and Chichi, confused. I have to admit, I'm confused as well, but at least I can hear them.

_Goku, you have to take Gohan's place. Forget the argreement. _

_I can't do that, Chichi. Gohan's trusting me to keep my word. _

_Goku, he'll die otherwise. _

_Chichi. I. Can't. Break. My. Word. This means a lot to Gohan. _

Chichi's eyes are flooded with tears.

Goku raises his voice so Cell can hear him. "Gohan's power relies on his emotions! The more angry he becomes, the more powerful he becomes!"

"Goku! What are you thinking!?" Krillin exclaims.

Cell glances at Gohan. He smirks. Then he coughs up seven eggs, which hatch immediately to reveal miniature versions of Cell.

I feel Goku grab my cape and suddenly everything blurs and changes to the forest that stands outside the Son residence. I look around, trying to figure out exactly what happened. Then I land my gaze on Goku.

"You – you instant-transmitted us here. Away from Gohan." I stat, not believing my eyes or words.

Goku nods.

My hands ball into fists and I feel like screaming.

"W-why?" I choke out.

Chichi hugs the egg to her chest as she runs into the house. The life that used to reside in Goku's eyes seems to have disappeared.

"It's what Gohan wanted." Goku replies, turning to go into the house. "If you want to see how he's doing, come on in." Goku disappears into the house, leaving me to stand out here, my emotions ripping me apart.

!#&()

Goku instant-transmits back, Gohan in his arms. The boy's hair has reverted back to black. His arm is bloody and bent at sickening angle. His chest moves up and down like a wave on the ocean, constant. His eyes are closed, but whether or not he's asleep, I don't know. Chichi rushes over to them, tears pouring down her face. I stand in the corner of the room, watching. Gohan's eyes blink open.

"Hey, Mom."

Chichi weeps some more, scared to touch him but desperately wants to.

"Is Tenshi okay?"

It takes me a moment to figure out that he's talking about the egg. He – he named it Tenshi. Angel. Dizziness overcomes me. He's too much, too good. I don't deserve him. But I need him. And I love him.

"Tenshi's fine, Gohan. He's been a perfectly good egg." Chichi says. I try not to wince at how that sounds like she cooked him.

"And Piccolo?" I freeze. He's worried about me?

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Goku asks, carrying him towards me. I stand straighter. It's the least I can do.

Gohan looks up at me from half-lidded eyes. He smiles.

"Hey kid," I say.

"Hey." He replies.

Tears well up in my eyes, and I can't help but let them fall down my cheeks.

"Don't you ever do that ever again, understand?"

Gohan nods. "You're crying."

I don't even bother to wipe them away. It's less humiliating that way.

"Goku, you have the senzu beans, correct?" I ask, still looking at Gohan.

Goku nods. "Chichi, could you get the bag from my belt?" Chichi complies to her husband's request.

"Gohan, there's something I need to tell you." I say.

Goku and Chichi look sharply up at me. Gohan's smile falters. "Yes?" Gohan breathes.

"I love you."

A brilliant smile replaces its weak predecessor. Gohan's mouth moves as if to say "I love you, too" but he's falling into dreamland. Chichi gives Gohan the senzu bean, and Goku keeps him awake long enough to chew and swallow. Goku and Chichi relax and actually smile at me, too.

"Welcome to the family, Piccolo," Goku says, passing me on his way to Gohan's room.

Chichi collapses onto a chair and starts to giggle uncontrollably. I find myself chuckling along with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Better Than Me

Part 5

Gohan squints up at me from his bed, the sunlight hurting his eyes. I smile. It's good to see him awake. He's been asleep for two days. The fight with Cell really took it out of him. Gohan blinks up at me and realizes that his room is a little more crowded than it usually is.

"Grandpa!" Gohan exclaims, sitting up. I laugh.

"Yep! Grandpa Ox-King is here!" I grin at him. "Your mom told me about some of the stuff that happened before the Cell games. Am I really a great-grandparent?"

Gohan blinks in recognition. "Tenshi!" The boy jumps out of bed and runs out of the room.

"Gohan, wait up!" I lumber after him, struggling to get down the stairs and not trip and crush someone. I know Goku did his best to build the house big enough so I could visit, but I still have a little trouble. By the time I get downstairs, Gohan is cuddling the white egg that contains my great-grandson. He reminds me a lot of Chichi when she was a new mother. I smile at the memories of Gohan being a cute little baby and Chichi cooing and cuddling him. I frown as I remember that Gohan's just eleven and that Chichi was eighteen. When Gohan turns back to look at me, I put my smile back on. "So, Gohan, what do you plan to do when he hatches?"

Gohan looks up to the ceiling for a moment, thinking. Then he smiles.

"I guess I'll just raise him the best I can. Teach him things and make him happy."

A glimpse of green skin tears my attention from Gohan to Piccolo. The alien stands in the doorway to the living room. I feel a frown morphing onto my face. I never knew Piccolo well. I still don't. I never saw the man until Chichi invited me to visit a couple days ago. Then I find out this man is the one who helped give me a great-grandchild. I know Chichi and Goku asked me not to make a big deal out of it, but it's just so hard to get used to.

Piccolo ignores me and looks at Gohan. "Hey, kid."

"Piccolo!" Gohan says, carefully setting the egg back into its bassinet and running up to the alien. My grandson jumps up and hugs him, legs circling the alien's waist and arms locking around his neck. Piccolo puts an arm around Gohan's waist. "I love you."

Piccolo whispers something in Gohan's ear, and from the giggling, I can probably assume the love is reciprocal.

Okay, Ox-King, be open-minded, be open-minded, keep promise to Goku and Chichi, keep promise to Goku and Chichi. . . . . . .

Gohan still holds onto Piccolo. "I'm glad you're okay!"

"I'm glad you're _alive_."

Gohan smiles brilliantly. He jumps down and turns towards me. "Grandpa, this is Piccolo. Piccolo, this is my grandfather, the Ox-King."

Piccolo nods in my direction; despite the fact that we've been in the same house for two days, we haven't had much interaction. Piccolo hasn't had much interaction with anyone, really.

"Gohan, how long have you known Piccolo?" I ask, honestly curious.

Gohan smiles, his cheeks turning a brilliant pink. "Since I was four. He taught me how to fight."

Piccolo nods in confirmation, and he locks gazes with me. I feel as though the temperature just dropped ten degrees. Somehow, I can hear his thoughts in the back of my mind. _I'm just four years older than him. I may appear to be significantly older, but I'm not. Relax. _I blink repeatedly at Piccolo, wondering how he even knew I was thinking about that. _When you think too loudly, I can hear you. _Well, that certainly explains it.

I force a smile on my face and quietly sneak out. I might as well leave the two alone. I mean, it's not really my place to judge them. I barely know the alien. No, the man. It doesn't matter what his race is. As long as he treats Gohan right.

(POV Switch)

He's still here. I can't believe he's still here. I thought I dreamed it when he said he loved me. But he does, he really does love me.

"Piccolo," I say, a blush crawling its way onto my face. I hate it when it does that. Piccolo always said it was a sign of weakness. But I can't help it. It happens every time I so much as think of him loving me. It feels like my chest could burst from pure happiness.

He looks down at me, what looks to be an impassive look on his face, but I know better. He really was worried about me.

"I'm sorry I worried you," I continue, looking down to hide my blush. I accidentally let out a gasp of surprise as Piccolo lifts my chin up. I can only stare into his eyes as he lets go of as much restraint as he'll allow himself to. Pain, worry, and guilt flash in his eyes.

"Don't – don't apologize – Gohan – I'm the one – who – who should – a-apologize. I – I was the one who – who hurt you. I – I was the one who fucked everything up. I c-couldn't protect you when – when I should've. Damn it!" Piccolo hides his face in his hand. I bite my lower lip. I don't want him to struggle trying to get out whatever apology he thinks he needs to tell me. Whatever he thinks he "fucked up", I really did. He shouldn't think that he's the one who messed up when he wasn't.

"Piccolo, you don't have - ," I start, but he cuts me off.

"No, Gohan! I do have to! You've been through way too much! And half of it is my fault! All my fault! And I can't live with myself if I ever let you go through this much shit ever again!" Piccolo brings both of his hands to frame my face. His nails grace my mandible. "You can hold your own against killer androids, but I can't seem to get it out of my head that you're fragile. Even when I want you to help in a fight, I still want to protect you, to keep you from breaking like a glass doll. It's stupid. You're half Saiyan, for Kami's sake, but I can't help it. I – I love you too much! Too much to let you go." Green water trails down Piccolo's cheeks. "I'm sorry for all the shit I've done, and all the things that I should've done but didn't. I'm sorry I didn't do anything to help you stop hurting. I'm sorry!"

Piccolo roughly wipes away the tears and tries to pull himself together. I raise my hand to Piccolo's wrist, and I pull his arm down. Piccolo looks me in the eye, questioning me. I'm struck by how this is so similar to all the times I was upset about something regarding Cell or the Androids and Piccolo tried to comfort me. Who knew our positions would ever be reversed?

I lift myself up as high as I can manage, lean forward, and touch my lips to Piccolo's. I'm still significantly shorter than him, so it feels kind of awkward, but the warmth his lips give is just as wonderful as it was on that night he first kissed me. A shiver runs up my spine as I remember what happened after that.

Piccolo runs a hand through my hair and cradles the back of my head. With his other hand, he supports me and lifts me higher. I circle my arms around his neck. I feel him deepen the kiss, and I open my mouth, inviting him to invade and plunder. I moan as his tongue graces the inside of my cheek.

The sound of china breaking interrupts us.

Piccolo pulls back and, as though reminded of a line he wasn't supposed to cross, immediately rests me back on the ground. He steps back away from me and puts up every barrier and shield he possesses. I turn around to see what made the noise.

Mom stands in the door way, broken teapot fragments and green tea littering the kitchen floor. Mom looks like she's trying to get her bearings, just like Piccolo is.

"Mommy?" I say, hoping to dispel the awkward air that's crawling into the room.

Mom blinks and, as though reminded of something, drops down to the floor, cleaning up the mess. I walk over to her, grabbing a towel on the way. I kneel down and help with the mess.

"So, Gohan, are you hungry?" Mom asks, plastering a smile on her face.

I blush as my stomach answers for me. I hear Piccolo snorting. Whether it's in amusement or just something to calm his own nerves, I'm not entirely sure. Mom laughs, though it sounds awfully hollow.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that your grandpa brought a nice big boar for us to eat, so hopefully Goku will figure out how to hunt something other than fish by following Dad's example!"

Even though it wasn't _that_ funny, I find myself cracking up. Maybe it's because of everything that's happened lately. Maybe it's because I just want everyone to be happy again. Whatever the reason, I can't stop laughing. After about fifteen minutes, Dad, Mom, and Grandpa are all worried about me. But I just can't manage to stop laughing. Tears are running down my face, and my stomach is starting to hurt. For some reason, Piccolo starts laughing with me. I've never actually heard Piccolo laugh. It – it's wonderful.

"Silly kid," Piccolo says as he helps me back to my feet. I finally seem to have a grip on myself. I grin, knowing that everything is going to be much better now.

Red Roses2: . . . . . That ended . . . . . abruptly . . . . . But there will be more . . . . . I think.


	6. Chapter 6

Redbandit: Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Better Than Me

Part 6

I had no idea being part of a family could be so awkward. Maybe it's because only Gohan had a say in the matter. Maybe it's because of the circumstances that caused us to become a family. No matter what the reason, it's awkward as Hell. Chichi seems to be scared to say anything that sounds remotely critical of my presence. To be honest, I can't blame her. I know she wanted to object to me residing in Gohan's room, and I think she knew that I felt like saying something as well.

My relationship with Chichi is odd. We don't like each other, but we seem to read each other better than anyone else, with the exception of Gohan. We only tolerate each other for Gohan's sake. If it wasn't for Gohan, we'd tear each other's throats out. I know she hates me. I'm indifferent towards her, but she is a factor in whatever I do. Because no matter what I do, she will have an opinion about it – an opinion that actually matters, not because I want it to matter, but because it's impossible for it not to matter. We've both put so much energy into turning Gohan into our lives that whatever the other does affects the other. And it's so. Damn. _Annoying._ The smallest things I do, the things that no one else is bothered by, perturb her endlessly. She may not say anything, but the vein in her temple throbs incessantly, and it annoys the hell out of me.

Goku puts up an annoying façade, trying to act like nothing's changed, but making decisions that make what he's trying to hide all the more obvious. He refuses to train with me. I figure he's concerned about "hurting" me and upsetting Gohan. In fact, he's decided not to train _period_ until the egg's hatched. Not training makes him have pent up energy. A Goku with pent up energy is like a hyperactive kid pumped up on sugar. He wanders around the house, not sitting down, can't stand still, and does anything and everything that'll keep his hands busy. There's not an upcoming battle to occupy his mind, and he doesn't want to think about what is to come – not yet, at least.

Goku and Chichi together make me avoid the kitchen as often as possible.

Having to deal with the Ox-King is the most awkward. We barely know each other, and I'm not the kind of person who would try to get to know someone. He's just here so damn often that it's getting on my nerves.

And I hate this house! I hate, hate, HATE this house! I can't stand being cooped up in here! At least once a day I feel like the walls are closing in on me. I hate this thing they call a home! But no one has to say anything for me to know that the moment I walk out of here, it would have to be three against one to get back in. I don't want it to look like I'm abandoning Gohan. That's the last thing I want to do.

"Piccolo?"

I look over at the boy who changed my life since the day I met him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like it here?"

I snort. Typical that he'd ask me that right when I was thinking about how much I hated it here.

"I'm not fussy, Gohan. It's fine."

"But you don't like it."

I just don't respond.

Gohan sighs and adjusts himself in his chair so that he's facing me.

"You'd be happier living outside."

He's stating it as a fact. I don't need to respond. We both know that. I look over at the boy, knowing the wheels in his head are turning.

"Your mother would flip if you moved out."

"It wouldn't be a big deal. I've lived out on my own before."

"Against her wishes. And at the time, yours, too. Remember the getting kidnapped part?"

Gohan smirks at me. "But it was good for me."

I try not to read too much into that comment.

I look away from him, trying to ignore the claustrophobic feeling that's swallowing me down its constrictive esophagus.

"Piccolo?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering . . . . what – what you did to me . . . the night Tenshi was conceived. . . ."

My muscles tighten and I refuse to look at him. In the few seconds it takes for me to process what he just said, my brain churns out every direction his sentence could be taking.

"C-can I – Can I do that to you?

My brain freezes. I turn my head towards him, eyes wide. I try to get my brain back into gear, but it's completely blank.

"W-what?"

Gohan blushes considerably. His face is apple-red.

"Can I do to you what you did to me . . . with your mouth? Can I . . . with my mouth?"

My brain finally gets back into gear, but it starts off in hyper-drive. Scenarios of what would happen if Chichi or Goku walked in fly through my head.

"B-b-b-but what if – your parents – what - ?"

Gohan leans closer, ignoring the instability of letting the chair stand on two legs while he's sitting in it like that, legs spread out and hugging the back of the chair like . . . . Now that I have that image in my head, I can't shake it out.

"We could lock the door."

I say something without thinking. "Goku could easily knock it down."

Gohan frowns, disappointment replacing any and all embarrassment he had before. I sigh. _Kami, you are SO lucky you're no longer a god, or else you'd be in SO much trouble right now._

"It's . . . look, I don't even know if . . . I mean, I do have a . . . but I don't know if it . . . works like yours. . . . And . . . and even if it does, how would we . . . without your parents . . . ?" I HATE fumbling over my words.

Gohan looks up hopefully.

"But if it does and if Mom and Dad weren't an issue, you'd want me to?"

I think back to how much Gohan seemed to like it.

Oh, God, YES.

"Possibly."

A grin spreads across Gohan's face. He unsaddles the chair and opens the bedroom door.

"I'll be back!"

I hear him run down the stairs. I try not to think too hard about what he's trying to do. If I do think about it, I'll end up embarrassing myse – what the hell was that? Slowly, I look down at my crotch area. Checking to make sure no one else can see, I drop my hand down to see if what I think just happened is really happening. I suck oxygen through my teeth as a wave of pleasure washes over me. My crotch radiates heat, which warms my hand. I pull my hand away, and I gulp.

Since when the hell could that happen?

I hear Nail's voice in the back of my head. _I was wondering when that would happen. You've already had your first sexual experience, so it was only a matter of time before your male sex organs started to boot up. _

. . . . . He decides to tell me this NOW!?

I hear Gohan thanking his parents loudly and bounding back up the stairs. He opens the bedroom door and leaps at me, circling his arms around me. I fall backwards onto the bed. Gohan's mouth formed into an "o" as he feels the heat radiating from my crotch area. His mouth morphs into a smile as he leans forward and catches my lips in a chaste kiss.

"It doesn't work like mine, hm?" Gohan says teasingly.

I blush deep purple.

"It didn't start happening until you left!"

"Oh really?"

"Stop that!"

"Sorry. _But_ we get to go look for firewood, and while we're out . . . ." Gohan gives me a wink and jumps off me, looking perfectly happy. He pulls on his coat and rushes to the door. "Meet you outside!" I hear him dash down the stairs before I even manage to stand back up.

Damn kid's going to be the end of me.

I walk down the stairs, narrowly avoiding hitting my forehead on the sloping ceiling. How the Ox-King manages to walk up and down these stairs every time he's here I have no idea. I'm about a third of his height – and a sixth of his width – and I have difficulty walking around here. Another reason why I hate houses.

I catch a glimpse of Chichi and Goku. I stop and glance over at them, almost regretting it as soon as I do so. Goku's muscles are taut. Chichi's jaw is set. She refuses to look in my direction, but it's obvious she knows I'm here. Goku doesn't seem capable of keeping his eyes off me when I'm in the same room as him. I wonder if, had Goku been alive and for some other reason unable to have raised Gohan in the year before Vegeta and Nappa came, would they have acted the same way as I kept their son from them? Are they afraid I'll take him away again? And this time not give him back? I turn my gaze onto the bassinet. A thought strikes me at that moment.

"Goku?" I ask.

Goku shoots up, his back suddenly as strait as a board, his face portraying so much concentration it looks painful.

"Yes?" Goku responds. I grit my teeth at the formality of the reply. I never thought I'd ever say this, but I want the old Goku back. The Goku who actually wanted me here to help him train.

"How did it feel when . . . Gohan was born? How would . . . a person know if . . . if . . . another creature entered this world . . . without that person being there?"

It's as if I said a few nonsense magic words that miraculously worked. As though he's a puppet whose puppeteer let go of the strings, he relaxes in his chair and gives a real smile for the first time since he found out about Tenshi.

"You'll feel a sudden burst of unfamiliar ki, but even though you've never felt anything like it before, you'll have an instinctive feeling that that's your child who was just born." Goku answers, chuckling near the end of his explanation.

Chichi bursts into tears. Needless to say, she startles me. Goku pulls Chichi into his arms, still laughing.

"Go on and catch up with Gohan. Have fun!" Goku says, waving me away.

I wonder why he chose that phrase to shoo me away with. He can't possibly know what Gohan's planning . . . . could he?

I hurry outside, grateful that whoever or whatever created Earth made it such a large planet. If it hadn't, I'd have died of claustrophobia already. I find Gohan easily enough. Nervousness crawls underneath my skin as I realize how much the kid's looking forward to this. I gulp, suddenly self-conscious. I remember how I silently ridiculed how his body looked. What if – what if he doesn't like what he sees, like I didn't – well – I found it _amusing_ how . . . _odd_ it looked, but as I've learned over my long time here on Earth, people take being the source of amusement the same way as being ridiculed, so thank God he can't read minds.

I suddenly feel like running back inside the house.

Damn it, why is this such a big deal? Why should it matter how our bodies look? But, for some reason it does. Well, to me, it doesn't, but Gohan is part human, and it's only part of human nature to like or dislike how something looks. Human society is half-built on appearances.

Damn you, human society. Damn you to Hell.

"Piccolo?"

I look up to see Gohan looking quizzically at me. "Is something the matter?" he asks.

I gulp. Should I tell him?

"No, everything's fine."

He grins at me. "Then come on, I almost have all the firewood we need together!"

I hear Nail in the back of my head telling me that anxiousness is normal, but for God's sake, I don't care that I'm nervous. I don't care that I'm nervous as Hell. What I do care about is giving him what he wants, and what if – what if it's not like he imagines? Not what he expects? Not what he – wants? The trees suddenly look like they're moving.

I feel Gohan's hand on my arm. "Piccolo? Are you okay?"

"N – everything's fine, Gohan. I'm fine."

He blinks up at me, curiosity and worry in his eyes. I bite my lower lip, my canines grazing the edges of my mouth.

"Are – are you sure you – you want to - ?" I say.

An understanding smile breaks through the worried cloud that hid his brilliance. He brings up his hand, cupping my cheek.

"I was a little nervous, too, when we first . . . . But I promise I'll do a good job." His cheeks turn a deep red again. I feel my blood rushing to my head, turning my face into a giant plum.

"I – " I don't even know what I want to say.

Gohan looks up at me expectantly. I look over my shoulder to see exactly how far away we are from the Son household. Probably not far enough. I put my hand on Gohan's shoulder and start to steer him farther away from the house. Gohan starts to giggle and blushes harder.

When I determine that we're far enough from the Son residence to not be easily caught by Goku and Chichi, I let go of Gohan's shoulder and take a deep breath.

If this is what he wants, then so be it. Who am I to refuse? He deserves much more than what I could ever give.

I pull off my belt and let my pants fall. I bite my lip, waiting for a critique of any kind. Gohan gasps. Is that a good thing?

I refuse to look at my own . . . thing, but it's still warm, and still acting . . . differently, and it's starting to ache from all the unusual activity.

I start to sweat under Gohan's scrutiny when he looks up at my face.

"Piccolo . . . you're beautiful. . . ."

I have to look away. I still can't handle Gohan looking at me like that, with so much want, need, and . . . love.

He kneels down and hesitates, as though he doesn't know what to do next.

"Um, should – should you be sitting down for this? Or - ?

"That might be a good idea." I admit.

I lay myself down, letting Gohan sit between my legs. He adjusts himself so he can easily . . . access . . . it. His hands hold onto my hips, steadying him. I'm taken aback by how sensitive my skin is there. I – I never noticed that before, mainly because it's not like I explore my own body.

"Are – are you ready?" he asks me, cheeks bright red and eyes heavy with want.

I nod, not trusting my voice. I find I can't watch. I hear him take a deep breath, and then I feel my . . . organ . . . being engulfed in his mouth.

Pleasure explodes in me – where, I'm not sure anymore. A yell rips from my throat and I have to grab hold of something just so I don't completely lose it. I feel him moan around me and . . . shut up, Nail, it's not funny!

I feel Gohan's tongue twirl and run. I feel every sound he makes. I feel how much he wants this . . . wants me. . . . And, damn, it feels so damn _good_.

Suddenly, my . . . oh, you know what it is – it releases . . . something – I'm assuming liquid – into Gohan's mouth. He doesn't even pull away before swallowing it. I gasp at the sensation. He pulls away from . . . it, but he keeps himself between my legs, letting his tongue run up my . . . shaft, cleaning it of all wet substances. I shudder at the feeling.

He crawls up me and wraps his arms around my neck and rests his head in the crook of my neck. I can feel his own crotch against my rib cage, radiating heat against me.

"Did you like it?" he asks.

I don't know how he could think I didn't.

"It – it was perfect, Gohan."

Gohan smiles, and I can feel him blush as I trail my hand down his back, to his waist, and down to the front of his crotch.

"How do you want to take care of that?" I whisper in his ear. He shudders, and I feel his body reacting to my inquiry. The beast that reared its head the first time we were like this slowly returns to my consciousness. "Does that mean you have something particular in mind?"

Gohan gasps and my eyes widen as we both feel my . . . organ come alive again and brush underneath the half-Saiyan. Gohan's gasp turns into a drawn-out groan. He bites his lower lip and rocks against me, brushing his underside against my organ and rubbing his cock against my torso.

"There – there's this one – one thing that I – _ah_ – s-saw Mom and Dad d-doing one – one _time_, ah – i-it was an a-a – _ah_ – ccident, bu – buah, but Dad's – you know – was – wah – _ahhreeeoooow_!"

I have to hold him still just so he and I both don't completely lose it.

He gasps and tries to fight, but he's so overcome with arousal that he can't manage it right.

"Hah, hah, hah, ah, Dad was i-in Mom and – ."

I raise a brow ridge.

"How is that possible?" I ask.

Gohan fumbles with his pants, but since the waist band is made of elastic, it's not that difficult for him. He rips them off and adjusts himself so that his thighs are hugging my waist.

"I – I think it's supposed to – to go like – like this."

He adjusts himself a little more, and –

_Ah!_

I have no idea what he's doing, but it feels great. Heat surrounds my . . . organ, and when Gohan moves, even if it's just an involuntary twitch, it shoots waves of pleasure up my spine. He moves slowly, and through my own haze, I notice that his face is contorted in what looks like pain.

"G-Gohan, what - ?"

I move to try to get a better look, but as I do, he gasps and mewls. His body trembles, and he tightens around me. I bite my lip to keep myself from screaming.

Instinct completely takes over, and I lay Gohan on his back and thrust up into him. Gohan lets loose a yell that sounds suspiciously like a wildcat. I repeat my motions. Gohan writhers underneath me, continuing this domino effect. The more he moves, the more pleasure that washes over me, the more I want it, the more I move, and the more he mewls and writhers and makes me want to do it all over again. He begs me to thrust harder, and I find myself complying without a second thought. He holds onto me, as though for dear life, turning my name into a mantra as though I were a god. He begs as though I was better than him. And it makes my urges to keep doing these things to him even stronger. I dip down and capture his mouth in a kiss, not stopping my movements in him. He moans into my mouth, not even trying to take dominance. He lets my tongue explore his mouth. I groan as he sucks on my tongue momentarily. He's so hazy with lust that, if I wasn't just as lustful, I'd find it both amusing and worrisome.

I feel liquid cover my stomach and Gohan's body clench around my organ. I gasp, and whatever happened earlier in Gohan's mouth happened again.

I collapse on top of Gohan. We pant in unison. Clear and light green saliva drip from Gohan's lush lips. I never knew I could feel so spent from something that wasn't fighting.

"Gohan?"

"Yes, Piccolo?" he pants.

"Was that all right?"

Gohan grins at me and flips us. As soon as I'm under him, he closes his eyes, and his mouth forms an "o". He mewls again, and I feel the heat return to my organ.

"I – It was amazing, Piccolo. I never thought anything could've felt better than that night, but this – this is wonderful." His cheeks turn red once again. "I think you liked it, too." As though to prove a point, he clenches his body around my organ again. I gasp and involuntarily thrust upward. He lets out a cry of pleasure and buries my organ deeper in him. He rocks front to back, and I groan every time he does. His own organ turns red and comes alive. He ignores it in favor of the sensation of me being inside him, but if it also hurts after a certain amount of strain . . . . I reach my hand out and stroke his shaft. Gohan gasps, and moves forward suddenly. I let out a cry, and Gohan moans as I thrust upward again. We repeat the motions, Gohan becoming more overwhelmed with lust by each moment. After what seems like a too-short eternity, his cock releases liquid, and his body involuntarily clenches around my organ again, and it releases liquid into Gohan's body.

We're panting again, and we're both dripping with sweat.

"I – I think you should let me pull out, now," I say, not really wanting him to. I don't know how long we've been out here fucking each other, but I don't want it to end.

Gohan pants and looks as though he's going to deny my request, but he stands up on his now weak legs, letting my organ fall out of him. His knees prove to be too weak and he falls atop me. He smiles at me and captures my lips in a kiss. I run my hand – the one I hadn't assisted him with – through his hair, and I let my other hand cup his built-in seat. Gohan grins into the kiss and adjusts himself so that my hand touches him even more intimately.

After our non-sexual intimate moment, I get him to stand back up and zap his pants back to normal so his parents won't have visuals to put two and two together with. I pull my own pants back up and tie my belt. Gohan picks up the bundle of wood and yawns. He giggles at how tired he is now and blushes at the reason.

Slowly, I start to remember that Chichi and Goku live in a house. I sigh. I still hate that house.

"Piccolo?"

I turn my head towards him and give him a questioning glance. He blushes an even darker red.

"Maybe . . . maybe you'd like living in a house more after we've found a time where we could . . you know . . . make love . . . but instead of outside, we could make it in my room."

I know I'm turning several shades of purple, but images of pinning Gohan to the bed, or that desk of his, or the floor, all fill my head, and I imagine what he was like just a few moments ago, and suddenly I don't hate the house as much any more.

And I think I'm starting to like being part of a family.


	7. Chapter 7

Redbandit: Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Better Than Me

Part 7

My eyes fly open as a warm feeling overwhelms the room. I turn to look at Gohan, who had been asleep on his bed. He's wide awake now.

"Did you feel that?" I ask.

Gohan nods, eyebrows furrowed, trying to figure out what that could be. His and my eyes widen when we realize what it is.

"Tenshi!" Gohan cries, throwing his covers across the room and dashing down the stairs. I follow him – as best I can, seeing that I'm still too monstrous for the house. Gohan reaches the kitchen first, which is where Tenshi's bassinett has been located for the past few days. (Chichi keeps moving it into each and every room, waits a few days, then introduces it to another room.) When I reach it, I see that Goku and Chichi are also up. They couldn't have been awake longer than Gohan and me.

"He's hatching!" Chichi whispers.

My throat suddenly doesn't feel like working. I make a noncommittal nod in her general direction. Gohan is hovering over the hatching egg, love sparkling in his eyes. Chichi looks like she's going to either faint or explode if she gets any more excited. Goku can't stop grinning. I see the black crack in the white egg. I watch the egg shudder and crack, and for some reason, I feel numb all over.

_Get a hold of yourself, Piccolo. You knew this would happen._ Kami's voice echoes through my head. _This was expected. There's no reason to freeze up. _

_That's right. _ Nail interjects. _Births happened on Namek, and on the new Namek all the time. This is normal. It's a normal hatching. The baby will come out, and will do his best to pick out his parents from all present. You and Gohan can teach him everything. _

Kami speaks up again, like only he would. _He doesn't have to grow up like you did. After all, you and Gohan love him._

What makes you so sure, old man?

I mean, it's obvious Gohan loves Tenshi. I doubt anyone can separate the two after this. But I . . . what will _I_ do? What if I mess up? What - ?

A little green hand shoots out of the egg and waves around. It pulls at the eggshell, then disappears back inside. Cracks litter the egg, and, all of a sudden, the egg is blown to pieces. Eggshell fragments litter the table, bassinett, floor, and the Sons' hair.

A small Namekian sits where the egg had been. Wet tuffs of black hair stand in every which way where antennae normally would be. I – _He_ has green skin with pink lining the areas with significant muscle mass, just like my own. A tail shakes the moisture off. Little Tenshi takes his tail into his hands and tries to dry it with his palms.

He's smaller than I had been. Maybe that's because he's not expected to kill a powerful martial artist in three years. The feelings of familiarity seep from Nail into my own consciousness as the other Namekian is reminded of Dende's birth. But something about Tenshi reminds me of myself. I just can't tell what it is yet. It's more than how he looks. It's – it's how this child is holding himself that's a lot like me.

Tenshi scans the room, looking at each of us in turn.

"Hi, Tenshi. It's great to finally meet you," Gohan says, his smile threatening to expand past his face.

Tenshi's eyes light up in recognition, and a small smile of his own crawls across his face. He tries to stand up, but he falls down on the first try. He manages it, though, and he's probably the only baby that Chichi or Goku ever saw walk so early. He walks toward Gohan and holds his arms out to him. Gohan picks him up and wraps his arms around him. Tenshi giggles and snuggles against Gohan's chest. Gohan giggles with him and holds him closer.

Tears roll down Chichi's cheeks, but for once she's smiling as she cries. Goku has an arm around her shoulders, and he's also smiling and crying at the same time. It makes little sense to me, but then again, what about this mixed-matched family does? I peer at Tenshi as Gohan coos over him. Tenshi peers up back at me, a curious expression upon his face. He looks down at himself, and then back up at me. Back and forth he looks, and then he raises his head again and smiles. He reaches out towards me now. Gohan notices and smiles at me, too.

"He'd like you to hold him," Gohan tells me. I nod, unfolding my arms.

"How – how do I - ?" I stutter. Curse that stutter to Hell.

Tenshi giggles. Gohan walks toward me and holds Tenshi up to me.

"First, put your hand behind his head like this, then make sure you use your other hand to support him here." Gohan instructs.

I awkwardly take the small creature into my arms and hold him. Tenshi smiles up at me and snuggles against me.

A warm feeling builds up in my chest, a warm, _fuzzy_ feeling. This is the first time I've _ever_ had a _warm, fuzzy_ feeling. To be honest, I thought it was just something sentimental humans came up with to say, that there wasn't actually such a thing. Why am I not surprised that I've been proved wrong once again?

Tenshi has Gohan's eyes. They're so full of love and cheer, it's painful. But it's a good kind of pain. A chuckle finds its way into my throat, and Tenshi giggles along.

I look at the rest of my family. I smile. I really do smile.

Slowly, we all start to laugh, Tenshi leading us.

Maybe this is what they mean by living happily ever after. We'll probably still have bumps in the road, but I think I'll never feel as alone as I used to. This baby won't ever have to feel like that. Gohan won't have to feel like that. And, a few years ago I wouldn't believe I'd ever say this, neither will Goku and Chichi. Because we're all a family. And that's never going to change. Ever.

To Be Continued In

The Third in the Triology

With Arms Wide Open


End file.
